amor sin identidad
by joni342
Summary: bueno he aquí un nuevo fic humanizado en este shira conoce a diego de una rara manera y él no recuerda que es agente secreto el tratara de dar a luz una cruel verdad pero su misma agencia se lo trata de impedir y de matarlo a él a shita y a todos sus conocidos fic de acción y romance lean para ver que pasa
1. Chapter 1

Hola saludos a todos, bueno queria hacer esto mañana pero me matan las ganas. Bueno este fin sera como espiando por amor pero diferente bueno como dice en titulo en esta historia shira conoce y salva la vida de diego pero el no recuerda nada de su pasado el tratara de averiguarlo mientras se enamora más y más de shira bueno los dejo con el primer cap

Lugar: virginia centro de inteligencia nacional CIA por sus sifras en ingles

Era una avitación blanca diego estaba ahí sentado mientras entran dos hombre vestidos de negro

Soto: señor teniente diego su expediente es perfecto me dicen que quiere servir a nuestro país

Diego: así es señor

Soto: me podria decir el motivo

Diego: no tengo familia y quiero servir

Soto: que estaria dispuesto a hacer ? Seria capaz de matar por su país ?

Diego: si

Soto: entonces demuestrelo... Ese hombre de allá es terrorista matelo, usted se compromete con el programa

Luego diego toma el arma y efectua un disparo

Soto: bien echo soldado... Ahora eres parte del proyecto librl azúl

Casi un añor después

Estamos en los Angeles donde shira es una exitosa enfermera que trabaja junto a sus hermanos

Raz: y bien hermanita nos acompañaras a ver el juego hoy

Shira: no de echo ire temprano a casa hoy

Guiñon: y por que ven con nosotros a tú vida le falta emoción

Shira: no gracias de echo ya me voy los miro mañana

Raz: adiós hermanita

Shira: ne me digas así o lo vas a lamentar . Dice antes de irse

Ella se fue a su casa en su auto ella iva por el camino escuchando música todo iva tranquilo hasta que ella ve a alguien tirado a un lado de la calle ella en seguida baja a ver

Shira: oh mierd.

Ella ve a un hombre herido por balas tirado en la calle ella ve que sigue con vida busca su billetera o idinteficación pero lo único que encuentra es dos placas militares y ve el nombre diego escritas en estas

Shira: contesta contesta. Dice sosteniendo su teléfono

Raz: halo hermana ya te arrepentiste

Shira: no oye necesito ayuda aqui tengo a alguien con heridas de bala se va a desangrar

Raz: y yo que puedo hacer desde aqui ?

Shira: solo ve al hospita voy para haya

Raz: ok ok él tiene identificación para avisar a su familia

Shira: nada no trae nada solo mierda una pistola

Raz: ok voy para allá

Luego shira sube a diego a su auto como puede y lo lleva al hospital allí lo lleva con su hermana

Ras: aver hay que sacar las balas

Shira: que le habra pasado ?

Raz: primero hay que ver quien demonios es y luego cuando despierte le preguntas

Mientras tanto en la CIA

James: gutt soto tenemos problemás

Soto: de que es ?

James: del proyecto libro azúl

Luego ellos se levantan y van al cuerto donde asigana misiones a los agentes

Soto: ok este hombre diego fallo en su última misión no savemos si ha muerto pero si no lo tienen que matar y a todo el que allá estado con el

Gutt: esto es de máxima seguridad creemos que diego iva a delatarnos entro al sistema el los Angeles y le dispararón averiguan donde esta y matenlo

Kyle: entendido

Max: si señor

Josh: si señor

Gutt: el objetivo si no esta muerto esta en los Angeles vallan y matenlo luego quémenlo o yo que sé pero si nos descubre consideren que todos esteremos muertos o presos

Mientras tanto con shira

Luego de que raz saco las balas y cosio las heridas de diego ellás tenia que ver que hacian

Raz: bueno pues ya no morira

Shira: y que no lo podemos dejar aquí no tiene identificacíon ni nada

Raz: se lo llevaran los polis seguramente

Shira: no podemos hacer eso no sabemos quien es

Raz: no sabemos si es matón

Shira: bueno traia esto. Dice mostrando el arma

Raz: mierda cuidado no mé apuntes con esa mierda no sabes si esta cargada ponle el seguro

Shira: y como

Raz: que no jeugas video juegos donde dice loket y luego tira eso al mar o quemála

Shira: ok pero que hacemos con él ? Tiene la ropa llana de sangre un arma y solo sus placas sabemos que sé llama diego broune y que a de ser militar

Raz: no no lo creo mira tiene doble fonfo. Dice antes de retirar la cubierta de las placas ella ve un número

Shira: ayudamé a llevarlo a mi casa cuando despierte quizá sapa el número de su familia o yo que sé

Raz: tú confias en todo mundo

Shira: no pero no lo podemos dejar aquí

Raz: ok te ayudare a llevarlo pues pero luego no me digas que andas metida en un lío

Shira: sabes en cuantos líos ya podria estar

Raz: no da rasa

Shira: no era chiste

Luego de eso ellas llavan a diego a casa de shira ya que si lo dejan en el hospital podrian arrestarlo

A la mañana siguiente en casa de shira

Diego despierta muy alterado él ve su alrrededor y no recuerda nada ni su nombre luego él ve sus placas y lee su nombre

Shira: veo que ya despertasté

Diego: que quien eres tú ? Dice levantandoce algo asustado y alterado

Shira: soy shira y tú quien eres, tienes famili o idintificacíon

Diego: a aaa no no que hago aqui no no sé que paso

Shira: oye tránquilo te dispararón y te golpeaste la cabeza que hacias a media noche en la calle

Diego: no entiendes no sé que hago aqui ni quien soy ni que hago

Shira: y tienes familia ?

Diego: que parte de no recuerdo no comprendes no sé que mierdas paso

Shira: ok pudemos sulocionar esto pero debo ir al trabajo ire al hospital tú quedaté aqui arreglaremos esto

Diego: solo solo recuerdo que estaba enviendo algo a alguien

Shira: que dices ?

Diego: y luego luego mé pegarón un tiro mierda que paso

Shira: ok te ayudare ire al hospital te dejo la dirección y el número de mi teléfono quedate aquí averiguaremos quine eres

diego sigue desconsertado el solo veía sus placas lo que le hace saver que era militar o algo así pero aún no recordaba nada

Diego: esto no no es cierto no puede ser

Shira: tránquilo o si quieres ven conmigo eso seria mejor

Diego: en que seria mejor

Shira: bueno pues podemos ver que halguien te identifique alomejor tenemos registros tuyos

Luego ellos van hacia el hospital Luego ya al medio día

Dos hobre vestidos normal entran al hospital

Kyle: él estubo aquí averigua quien lo vio y matalo

Josh: considarelo echo... Disculpe ha visto a este hombre. Le dice a una doctora

Doctora: a si está con la enfermera shira por allá. Dice sañalando

Josh: gracias. Luego el saca su pistola con silenciador y le dispara a la doctora en la cabeza

Ella cae muerta y un guardia de seguridad saca su arma y trata de disparar pero josh le da tres tiros en en pecho

Con diego y shira

Diego: hay me duele la espalda me disparan y no recuerdo ni quien soy solo que me llamo diego

Shira: pero ya té dije que resolveremos esto

Luego josh derriba la puerta de la habitación y golpea a diego luego le apunta a la cabeza

Josh: esto sera más fácil de lo que crei luego de que te mate ira ella

Pero luego diego le quita el arma a josh y lo golpea josh se defiende y trata de golpear a diego pero el toma a josh y estrella su cabeza contra la ventana le quita el arme y le apunta

Shira sé queda sin palabras y diego desconsertado por lo que havia echo

Shira: que rayos haces

Josh: hazlo ya matamé es lo que saves hacer

Diego: cierra la jodida boca estúpido dimé que haces aqui por que me quieres matar

Josh: no soy el unico aqui

Luego entra kyle pero diego toma a josh como escudo humano kyel dispara y le da a josh diego dispra y le da a kyle en el brazo luego en el pecho todo queda lleno de sangre

Shira: mierda

Diego: hay que salir de aqui rápido

Shira: que no hay que esperar a la policía

Diego: oye si quires quedaté pero me quieren muerto y debo saver por que

Shira: ire contigo te ayudare

Diego: ok tú auto dame las llaves

Shira: no recuerdas nada pero si manejas

Diego: no recuerdo nada y he matado a estos dos jodidos de mierda hay que irno

Continuara...

Bueno ese fue el primer cap de la historia espero que les haya gustado si si les gusto dejen sus reviws y los espero en el siguiente capítulo bueno cuidense and see you lather


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno hola de nuevo, bueno a petición de ustedes les traigo un segundo cap de mi nueva historia les agradesco a todos por sus reviews y me alegro que les haya gustado bueno los dejo con el cap de hoy

Con diego y shira

Luego de lo anterior diego toma el arma de josh y unos cargadores

Diego: ok quedáte tras de mi entiendes

Shira: si si entiendo. Dice algo asustada

Luego diego asoma la vista y ve a la doctora y al guardia muertos y un gran charco de sangre junto a ellos

Diego: ok si te impresionas fácil cierra los ojos

Shira: entendido... Te. Dice dandole las yaves del auto

Luego ellos salen del cuarto y recorren el corredor hasta llagar a la planta baja cuando llegan ven tres cuerpos

Shira: mierda que ha pasado aquí

Diego: no tengo idea vamos hay que seguir

Justo luego de eso max aparece y dispara tres veces las balas pasan muy cerca de shira y diego diego contesta en fuego haciendo que max se cubra tras una pared Luego siguen y corren hasta en estacionamiento

Luego ellos suben al auto de shira diego pone en marcha el motor y se van pero max corre tras en auto y dispara pero diego lo pierde con fácilidad

Shira: mierda quien eres por que estan tras de ti y por que mataron a todos ellos

Diego: no se quen diablos soy ni que quieren ya te dije si quieres te llevo a donde me pidas y me lárgo

Shira: no te ayudare a descubrir quien eres y por que te persiguen

Mientras tanto con soto en la CIA

James: tenemos problemas esto se hace cada vez peor

Soto: que paso

James: josh y kyle estan muertos diego los mato a los dos y escapo de max

Soto: mierda es impocible... Se nota que sigue siendo el mejor

James: si lo es

Soto: ok usemos el rastreador de su brazo activalo y dale las cordenadas a max

James: ok lo hare en seguida

Mientras tanto con diego y shira

Ellos ivan el el auto de shira un honda civic ellos iva a toda velocidad sin rumbo ellos solo queria asegurarce de que no los siguieran pero luego suena el teléfono de shira

Shira: quien habla ?

Manny: no hay tiempo para explicar haz lo que te diga si quieres vivir por el teléfono en alta voz

Shira: ok

Diego: quien es ?

Manny: diego amigo quizá no me reconoscas pero somos amigos te ayudare deves saver que te van siguiendo

Luego diego ve por el retrovisor y ve que un auto negro lo sigue

Diego: ya lo vi

Manny: pierdelo pero luego tendres que hacer algo

Diego: sujetate shira

El maniogra con mucha agilidad entre los demas autos perdiendo a sus perseguidores

Shira: ya los perdimos

Manny: ok para en pla próxema estación de servicio o donde puedas

Diego: ok

Luego el se estaciona en una estación de servicio

Diego: y ahora que

Manny: busca algo afilado tienes un localisador en la muñeca tendras que sacarlo

Shira: es broma cierto esa mierda no es verdas

Manny: me temo que si es cierto vamos no hay tiempo

Luego diego rompe el espejo del retrovisor y toma un pedazo de vidrio

Diego: ok ok tengo que hacerlo. Luego el se corta la piel y la sangre comiensa a emanar de él pero luego encuentra en trasmisor el lo toma y lo rompe

Shira: si era cierto

Diego: mierda... Ya esta ahora que

Manny: sal de ahi luego te digo donde nos vemos te tengo respuestas para unas cosas

Luego diego sale del estacionamiento junto con shira

Con soto

James: mierda perdimos la señal ese hijo de perra

Soto: lo esta ayudando... Ok en que auto ba averigualo y usa cámaras de seguridad ve con quien anda y usamoslo a nuestro favor

James: entendido señor

Con diego y shira

Ellos aún ivan sin rumbo diego sangraba bastabte

Shira: debemos cocerte esa herida

Diego: estoy bien...

Shira: mierda mis hermanos devemos ir por ellos

Diego: de que hablas ?

Shira: pueden estar en peligro hay que ir por ellos

Diego: a ok dime por donde

Luego diego y shira se van hacia la casa de los hermanos de shira luego de un rato ellos llgan

Shira: raz abre la maldita puerta quieres

Raz: hola shira diablos él es el que curamos aquel día

Shira: si es él y pasaron cosas malas

Raz: ok entren rápido

Luego ella y diego entran a la casa de los hermanos de shira

Raz: estás sangrando. Le dice a diego

Diego: no me digan. Dice cerrando las cortinas de las ventanas y las puertas

Raz: que haces ?

Diego: nos estan siguiendo me quieren muerto segun veo creo que tomar precausiones no es malo

Shira: ok ahora que hacemos ?

Diego: tú celular y el tuyo. Le dice a raz

Ella le dan sus teléfonos a diego el los apaga saca el chip y los rompe en dos

Diego: seguro nos intentaran de rastrear . Luego el carga su arma

Raz: wow wow wow no me dijiste que venia armado

Shira: creeme seria peor que no estubiera armado, nos quedaremos hoy aquí mañana nos vamos

Raz: ok y dile a tu novio que no manche de sangre el piso que lo puli hace 9 meses

Shira: ok hace que, oye no me vengas con mierdas y dame con que curarlo

Raz: toma. Dice dandole alcohol y algo para cocer la herida de diego

Shira: aver diego eso se infectara

Diego: no entiendo

Shira: que cosa ?

Diego: alguien me quiere muerto no sé por que no reucerdo quien carajos soy ni que hago

Shira: quizá tu no pero él que nos hablo por telefono quizá si

Diego: y que hacemos no sé nisiquiera donde vivo

Luego shira recuerda los números grabados en las placas de diego

Shira: tengo una idea. Ella toma las placas va a una computadora e ingresa los números

Diego: que haces ?

Shira: los que te buscan no son los unicos con recursos

Ella ingresa los número y cuando da buscar aparece una dirección de una casa muy grande el los angeles

Shira: encontre tú casa... Por algun motivo la dirección estaba en esto

Diego: el observa la foto por unos segundo

Recuerdo de diego

El se recuerda a él mismo y un hombre alto fuerte que iva con él al parecer era su amigo

Shira: estas bien ?

Diego: yo vivia ahí lo recuerdo

Shira: ya puedes recordar ?

Diego: solo algo es algo muy leve no muy claro... Mierda por que. Dice algo enojado

Shira: tránquilo oye no ganaras nada enfadandote

Luego ella ve a diego fijamente a los ojos y diego le devuelbe la mirada

Shira: encontraremos que hay detras de todo esto

Continuara...

Bueno amigos eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y los espero en el siguiente capítulo a y mañana subo espiando por amor 2 bueno cuidense and see you lather


	3. Chapter 3: recordando

Hola amigos, bueno aquí les traigo a petición de ustedes un capítulo más de esta historia así que ya saben espero que les guste y les agradesco mucho por sus reviews, bueno los dejo con el cap de hoy

Con soto y gutt

James: soto te tengo buenas noticias

Soto: ya era hora qué tienes ?

James: diego fue visto con una chica de unos 22 años paroximadamente en un honda civic

Soto: solo eso ?

James: no una cámara los vio diego iva ahí y identeficamos a la chica se llama shira y savemos en donde vive

Soto: genial diego deve estar ahí envia a todos nuestros agentes

James: puedo enviar a max y a marcus quizá tambien a david

Soto: no me interasa cuantos agentes tienes que enviar dales la misión las coordenadas y que lo maten tambien a shira y todos sus conocidos

James: ok no puedo hacer tanto

Soto: no me interesa si tienes que enviar un batallon de la ss pata matarlo quiero que lo maten

Jasmes: ok señor lo hare

Mientras tanco con diego y shira

Ellos estaban en casa de raz diego estaba durmiendo en la sala

Sueño de diego

El se ve a él mismo en un edificion sosteniendo un arma de franco tirador. El se ve posicionado en una ventana apuntando a la salida de un edificio luego una limosina blindada se estaciona y del edificio sale un hombre trajeado escoltado de varis guardespaldas. Diego apunta y pone el la mira al sujeto y lugo tira del gatillo efectuando un disparo.

Luego diego se despierta de golpe y nota que ya es de día

Shira: veo que ya te levantasté diego

Diego: tube un sueño aunque no sé si era real

Shira: que estabas soñando ?

Diego: soñaba que asesinaba a alguien no lo sé era raro, confuso, pero parecia real

Shira: solo fue una pesadilla... Pero si hay alguien tras nosotros y hay que ver por qué

Diego: sé lo que devemos hacer es ir a la dirección que esta el las placas... Mi casa ahí encontraremos más de algo

Shira: ok

Diego: dile a tu hermana que se valla de aquí unos días seguro vendran a buscarla

Luego de eso raz sale de su casa y sé va con sus padres mientras que diego y shira fueron a la que supuestamente es la casa de diego

Luego de un rato de conducir ellos llegan a casa de diego, el entra Al entrar ve todas sus cosas parecia ser una casa normal

Shira: así que aquí vives

Diego: así parece

Shira: recuerdas algo de esto

Diego: no no mucho pero si algo es muy leve

Mientras tanto en las oficinas de la CIA con soto

James: soto lo tenemos él regreso a casa

Soto: bromeas

James: no los sensores se activaron y las cámaras lo confirma él esta en su casa

Soto: ok avisa a todos los quiero a todos el la sala de conferencia ya

Luego avian barios agentes en la sala de conferencia o donde asignaban las misiones

Soto: ok esto es de seguridad nacional deven hacerlo con cautela... Si él logra huir hagan lo que sea maten sobornen pero lo queri muerto y a ella tambien. Dice señalando la foto de shira

Max: cuanto sera la recompensa

Soto: lo de siempre más una bonificación... Ahora vallan por ellos

Luego todos los agentes toman sus armas identificaciones falsas y dinero y se van en caseria de diego y shira

Soto: cual es el agente más sercano

James: en bill señor

Soto: envialo

Con diego y shira

Ellos sin saver lo que les aguarde estaban en la casa diego observaba sus cosas y recordaba algo

Shira: pues no veo nada que te inculpe o algo así

Luego diego se va hacia donde era su habitación el entra luego ve un guarda ropa el abre y enves de ropa havia una gran cantidad de armas y municiones entre ellas el arma francotiradora que estaba en su sueño

Shira: qué significa esto ?

Diego: pues hasta ahora estoy pensando que puede que sea mejor no recordar

Shira: se quen a de saver quien eres o que te pasp

Diego: quien dimé ?

Shira: el hombre que nos llamo el deve saver algo

Diego: si pues y como lo contacto no tengo ni idea

Shira: no te preocupes lo averiguaremos

Luego se escucha que algo se cal en la sala

Diego: silencio

Shira: que pasa ?

Diego: quedaté aqui pase lo que pase no salgas

Shira: ok

Luego diego toma un arma y la carga el sale de la havitación con mucha cautela, avansa por el corredor y llega a la sala él no ve nada luego cuando se da la vuelta un hombre alto que vestia chaqueta de cuero lo ataca golpeandolo en la cara.

Diego cae al suelo pero se levanta con agilidad el hombre lo ataca con un cuchillo diego esquiva los golpes luego toma el brazo del hombre y le quita el cuchillo luego diego lo golpea tres veces en la cara lo toma y lo arroja sobre un mueble derribandolo.

Diego toma el cuchillo y el otro hombre se pone de pie y ataca a diego de nuevo diego clava el cuchillo en su ombro y luego lo toma y lo avianta contra la pared sacandole sangre de la cabeza, diego lanza otro golpe pero el hombre lo detiene y golpea a diego en la cabeza tres veces derribandolo

Bill: lo siento no es personal es solo mi trabajo. Dice sacando su arma la carga y le apunta a diego

Luego shira se lanza sobre bill ella lo golpea pero bill la toma le da un golpe en la cabeza y la arroja al suelo

Bill: eso no fue muy inteligente

Diego: yo diego que si

Luego el golpea fuerte a bill en el estómago y luego en la cabeza derribandolo

Diego: shira estás bien ?

Shira: si creo que si. Ella sangraba un poco de la cabeza

Diego: aver le sacaremos la verdad a este maldito

Diego toma a bill y lo ata a una silla

Diego: ok hijo de perra me diras por que mierdas mé quieren matar

Bill: ya te dije no es personal tú sabes que ese el el prosedimiento

Diego: prosedimiento de que maldita sea. Dice golpeando a bill en el estómago

Shira: no él te miente quiere engañarte

Diego: no lo sé pero si mientes te juto lo lamentaras pedazo de idiota por que estas aquí

Bill: tu lo causaste si no hubieras echo eso no estariamos aquí

Diego: y que mierdas hice

Bill: tu nos ivas a...

Luego la ventana se rompe y la camisa de diego queda salpicada de sangre que salio de la cabeza de bill cuando una bala le dio

Shira: mierda mierda

Diego: al suelo

Ellos se cubren detras de una pared y diego agarra de nuevo su arma

Max: almenos evitamos que bill dijiera algo

Marcus: que dices que hacemos

Max: envia a david y sus hombre

Diego: ok tengo una idea quedaté aqui si

Shira: esta bien

Luego diego se arrastra hacia la cocina el abre el gas de la estufa y regresa con shira

Shira: que haces

Diego: mandare a estos a la mierda hay que salir de aqui

Luego diego prende fuego en un sofa y luego ellos salen de la casa y corren hacia en auto de shira

Luego cuando david y sus hombres entran a la casa el gas explota causando una gran bola de fuego que mata a david y sus hombres

Max: hijo de perra aún es bueno

Marcus: pero aún así lograremos vencerlos

Con diego y shira

Ellos ivan en el auto de shira

Shira: como como nos encontraron ?

Diego: de alguna manera nos rastrearon... Devemos avandonar este auto

Shira: y qué a donde iremos no tengo dinero ni nada menos tú

Luego diego recuerda algo un lugar como un banco o un lugar donde guardan cosas

Diego: no sé espera. El detiene en auto de pronto

Shira: que pasa ?

Diego toma sus placas y ve una serie de númeron que lo hacen recordad un maletin que dejo guardado en un banco

Diego: se a donde devemos ir

Shira: pues que esperas vamos

Diego: aún quieres acompañarmé es peligroso. Dice viendo a shira a los ojos

Shira: si claro que si

Diego: ok entonces vamos

Continuara

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y los espero en el siguiente capítulo bueno cuidense todos and see you lather =)


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de nuevo amigos, bueno hoy es domingo y hay que aprovechar así que les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia ya saben espero que les guste y les agradesco a todos por sus reviews bueno los dejo con el capítulo de hoy

Con diego y shira

Ellos ivan en el auto de shira al lugar que diego recordaba

Diego: aquí es. Dice estacionandoce en un banco

Shira: esto es lo que recuerdas ?

Diego: si esto es, no puedo entrar mi pistola ahí dentro así que tendremos que dajarla aquí

Shira: ok

Luego diego y shira bajan de auto y entran al banco ellos se asercan a una empleada

Ana: puedo ayudarles en algo ?

Diego: si yo dejen algo aquí hace algun tiempo

Ana: bueno digame su número de cuenta

Luego diego ve los número en la parte posterior de sus placas

Diego: es 5592641

Aña: es correcto siganme

Luego ella conduce a diego y a shira hacia donde guardaban los objetos ella los lleva a una avitación

Ana: aquí encontrara sus pertenencias. Dice dandole una tarjeta de acceso a diedo antes de irse

Luego él y shira entrar a la havitación

Diego: shira sierra la puerta con seguro

Shira: ok. Ella sierra la puerta y le pone seguro

Luego diego ve un maletin él lo toma y lo abre al abrirlo él ve tres pasaportes con diferentes nombres y apellidos el ve dinero de muchos paises dolares, euros, libras entre otros y abajo de todo esto un arma con recargas

Shira: todo eso es tuyo ?

Diego: parece que si

Luego diego busca y al fondo de la maleta ve una computadora portatil

Shira: y que hay en esa computadora

Diego: no sé vamos a ver

Mientras tanto el la CIA

James: atención detectamos a diego y a shira en una cámara de segurodad de un banco

Soto: sabes donde es ?

James: claro que si... Puedo enviar a marcus y max pero estan muy lejos

Soto: pueden infiltrarte en los documentos del FBI

James: eso es un juego de niños para mi

Soto: pues digamos que diego es un asesino buscado di que la exploción de su casa fue para cubrir un asesinato

James: ok entonces inviemos a la caballeria

Luego james envia a un esucndron de la swat para capturar a diego y a shira

Con diego y shira

Ellos aún no sabian que iva por ellos casi un ejercito ellos seguian en el banco. Diego encendio la computadora para ver que encontraba

Shira: hay algo ?

Diego: solo nombres de politicos o empresarios no sé tambien lugares y fechas no sé que significa mejor ya vamonos

Shira: ok

Luego ellos toman la maleta diego carga el arma y salen luego antes de que logren salir diego ve que el lugar esta rodeado de agentes de la swat

Diego: mierda

Shira: que pasa

Diego: hay que buscar otra salida vamos

Luego ellos suben por unas escaleras mientras los agentes entran a buscarlos

Agente 1: despliengense busquen en todos los corredores vamos ustedes vengan a la escalera conmigo

Agente 2: si señor

Diego y shira subiron pero no avia salida más que una venrana

Shira: ahora que hacemos

Diego: no tengo idea hay que salir por la ventana

Shira: que por donde hacia en otro edificio por ese pedazo de pared

Diego: si ok mirame si nos atrapan morimos debes ir primero

Shira: ok ok. Luego ella respira antes de poner un pie el la cornisa de afuera de la ventana ella salio y estaba junto la pares abajo de ella avia una caida de 3 pisos

Luego diego iva a salir

Agente: alto ahí. Dice apuntando

Diego ya casi estaba afuera el sale justo antes de que el agente disparara con su ametralladora las balas impactan con la pares

Diego toma su arma y contesta el fuego el le da en el pecho a dos agentes la sangre salpica cuando les da luego caen al suelo

Diego: vamo hay que seguir vamos

Shira caminaba algo lento pero logra llegar al techo de otro edificion luego llega diego, cuando ellos diego otros agentes salen por la ventana y comiensan a disparar

Diego: al suelo

El se abalanzo sobre shira ellos se cubren detras de una pared las chispas provocadas por las balas salian de todos lados

Luego diego responde en fuego haciendo que los agentes se cubran

Diego: corre corres

Shira: a dónde ?. Dice gratiando

Diego: hacia allá. Dice sañalando al frente

Luego ellos salen corriendo y salta al techo de otro edificio los agentes de la swat los seguian muy de serca y les disparaban

Diego: alto tengo una idea

Shira: que aras

Diego: por aquí

Luego y shira se esconden tras una entrada de aire del techo del edificio cuando los tres agentes que los seguian van pasando por donde ellos estaban diego golpea a uno el la cara derribandolo y le dispara al otro en el pecho el tercer agente le apunta con su ametralladora diego toma la ametralladora y jala hacia el haciendo que el agente caiga hacia adelante y diego le da un rodiaso en el estomago lo golpea en la cabeza noqueandolo

El agente que quedaba se levanta y saca un cuchillo y ataca a diego diego esquiva el golpe tomando la mano del agente y rompiendosela y luego lo golpea en el cuello dejandolo inconsiente

Shira: que y no los vas a matar

Diego: ellos son inocentes

Shira: y ese que él no era inocente

Diego: en no es de la swat

Shira: como lo sabes

Diego: por que lo recuerdo de algun modo lo recuerdo

Pero luego max y marcus disparan contra diego y shira las balas pasan serca diego responde en fuego

Diego: vamos corre corre

El y shira corrieron luego bajaron del techo por las escaleras anti fuego pero max y marcus les disparaban las balas impactaban contra las barandas y los escalones

Luego ellos llegan abajo y comiensan a correr por la calle

Diego: quí al supermercado

Shira: por qué ahí ?

Diego: por que habra suficiente gente. Luego sangre salpica del brazo izquierdo de diego cuando una bala que disparo max le da

Diego: hijo de perra. El apunta a max y dispara toda la carga las 6 balas que le quedaban le dan a max

Marcus: mierda. El se cubre

Shira: te dieron diego estas herido

Diego: no importa vamos entremos al supermercado

Luego ellos entran

Marcus: max max resiste resiste

Max: es tarde. Luego el muere devido a los disparos

Mientras tanto diego y shira entraron al supermercado diego sangraba

Shira: estas sangrando diego

Diego: ok toma una botella de vino o algo que tenga alcohol

Shira: ok. Ella toma unas botellas

Diego: con eso sera suficiente

Shira: no lo creo. Ella toma unas cosas para curar a diego

Diego: ok estoy herido pasa a la caja y paga esto ten yo te espero de otro lado

Luego diego sale mientras shira paga luego ella se dirige hacia donde esta diego

Policía: señor esta sangrando esta bien ?

Diego: a sí descuide

Policía: o diablos uste es que segua el FBI manos arriba. Dice apuntandole a diego con un arma

Luego diego golpea al policía él y shira salen del supermercado y comiensan a caminar diego aún sangraba

Continuara...

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y los espero en esl próximo capítulo bueno cuidense see you lather =)


	5. Chapter 5: el pasado no importa

Hola de nuevo amigos, bueno aquí les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia ya saben espero que les guste y les agradesco a todos por sus reviews bueno espero que les guste los dejo con el capítulo de hoy

Con diego y shira

Ellos salieron del supermercado y comensaron a caminar por la calle

Diego: hay que ir hacia donde haya gente o muntitudes

Shira: a donde vamos entonces

Diego: no sé tú eres la que conoce la ciudad tú dime

Shira: a el estadio hoy hay un juego habra mucha gente

Diego: ok hay que ir hacia allá lo más rápido que podamos

Shira: mierda diego sigues sangrando

Diego: si debemos llegar al estadio ahí me encargare de esto

Luego ellos siguieron caminando para llegar an estadio digo iva sangrando pero aún así seguia como si nada tratando de dicimular

Mientras tanto marcus seguia a diego y ashira el veia unas pocas gotas de sangre y no dudaba que era sangre de diego

Mientras tanto con diego y shira. Ellos llegaron al lugar que más lleno de gente abria ese día al un estadio donde iva a havier un juego ellos entraron y entraron a un baño

Diego: cierra la puerta

Shira: ok

Luego diego se quita la camisa

Diego: dame la botella de vino

Shira: ten toma. Dice dándole el vino a diego

Diego: ok ok aqui vamos. Luego el toma el vino y se lo echa ensima de la herida el siente mucho dolor

Shira: tránquilo estaras bien

Diego: mierda duele hasta la mierda joder joder

Shira: diego se hacerca un guardia de seguridad

Diego: no importa. Luego él cose la herida u se coloca una gasa en la herida

Luego ellos salen y esperan que termine el juego para salir mescaldos entre la gente. Diego y shira ivan caminando diego toma una gorra de un asiento

Diego: ten pontela

Shira: de quien es ?

Diego: no importa solo pontela y caundo salgamos mira hacia el suelo

Shira: deacuerdo. Luego ella toma la mano de diego

Ellos camina hacia la salida del estadio ellos se mesclan entre la gente

Diego: no sueltes mi mano

Shira: eso tomalo por escho

En la salida estaba marcus esperandolos pero entre tanta gente no logra encontrarlos

Diego y shira siguieron caminando ellos se dirigieron hacia una antigua casa de shira

Diego: crees que acá es seguro ?

Shira: esta casa era de mi padre esta registrada a su nombre núnca nos encontraran acá

Diego: eso espero. Dice cargando su arma

Shira: que haces ?

Diego: abre la puerte me asegurare que no haya nadie dentro

Luego shira habre la puerta y diego entra apuntando con su arma él no encuentra a nadie

Diego: no hay nadie

Shira: ves te lo dije nadie nos encontrara aquí

Diego: eso espero... Esta era tu casa ?

Shira: si aquí vivia yo y mis hermanos con mis padres

Diego: se ve que no has venido en mucho tiempo

Shira: bueno este lugar me trae recuerdos no vengo muy seguido ahora mis hermanos ellos si vienen yo quisiera olvidar

Diego: piesa bien olvidar no siempre es bueno yo haré lo que sea por recordar

Shira: y si es recuerdo no es bueno

Diego: no puedo quedarme sin tener idea de quien soy y gracias

Shira: de qué ?

Diego: por que a pesar de que no sabes quien soy tú eres la unica persona que me ha ayudado y la unica persona el la que confio

Shira: no es nada diego

Luego diego ve a shira a los ojos de una forma muy tierna ella tambien lo ve a él luego diego y shira se acercan uno al otro hasta que se dan su primer beso

Mientras tanto con soto

Soto: el FBI la policía que es lo que falta que enviemos al ejercito a los hombres de negro ?

James: lo siento señor pero el mato a todos los evadio

Soto: no me importa es obvio que el recuerda asesinar y lo hace bien

James: si lo sé pero lo atraparemos mira las cámaras de un estadio los vieron juntos es obvio que ella lo ayuda

Soto: ok damé todas las direcciones donde vive sus familiares todo hasta la tumba de su abuelo quiero saver donde queda quiero saver que le gusta que no quiero saverlo todo

James: considaralo echo

Gutt: veo que se espemare ambos pero recuerdes que si diego saca a luz una sola palabra de lo que save pero no se recuerda yo personalmente los mato a los dos

Con diego y shira

Diego saco la computadora que havia tomado y la enciende para ver que hay en ella

Diego: ok veamos que hay en esta mierda

Shira: que crees que haya

Diego: no me importa solo quiero saverlo

Luego diego ve en la computadora barios documentos y ahí en uno de ellos ve un rostro este era él del hombre que estaba en su sueño

Diego: no puede ser

Shira: qué qué es ?

Diego: él con él fue que soñe que le disparaba si lo recuerdo es borroso pero no sé

Shira: de que hablas ?

Diego: es que no lo recuerdo bien

Luego el ve otros documentos y ve que en uno de ellos havia una dirección de un departamento de la CIA

Shira: por que esta todo esto aquí

Diego: por la misma razón que yo estoy aquí segun esto todos los hombres que hay aquí han muerto creo que para mi desgracia soy un asesino

Shira: eso no es posible no lo es te estan engañando

Diego: y si es cierto creo que lo mejor seria acabar con esto

Shira: y que te daras por vencido no lo hagas no puedes

Diego: por que no

Shira: por que yo, yo no no lo sopartaria

Diego: de que hablas

Shira: de que

Diego: ok yo te lo dire yo tú cuando estoy contigo pieso que no importa lo que haya sido de mi vida sino lo que es ahora y lo que podria ser

Shira: continua

Diego: es que y tú me yo te quiero shira siento que me enamore de ti

Luego ellos se ven muy fijamente luego acercandoce uno al otro ellos comparten su segundo beso lleno de amor luego ellos se separan

Shira: no me importa lo que hayas sido pero quiero estar contigo

Diego: yo igual quiero estar contigo shira

Shira: bueno y que sigue

Diego: pues hay que descansar un poco feu un día difícil

Shira: ok si quieres puedes dormir conmigo

Diego: ok

Continuara

Bueno amigos eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y los espero en el siguiente capítulo ya saben cuidense and see you lather

PD: diganme que historia actualizo mañana cuidense


	6. Chapter 6

Hola amigos, saludos bueno el día de hoy les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia ya saben espero que les guste y les agradesco a todos por sus reviews bueno los dejo con el capítulo de hoy

Con diego y shira

Eran las 7 de la mañana diego y shira havian pasado su primera noche juntos

Luego diego se despierta pero ve que shira no estaba con él

Diego: shira, estás aquí ?. Al no escuchar respuesta diego toma su arma y la carga se levanta y sale del cuarto él baja las escaleras apuntando hacia todos lados luego llega a la cosina y ve a shira

Shira: diego buenos días veo que ya te levantasté

Diego: ufff aquí estás

Shira: por qué tienes tu arma ?

Diego: es que no te vi en el cuerto y pues pense qué... No sé no tengo idea. El pone el arma en una mesa

Shira: tranquilo estoy bien quieres algo de comer te preparo algo

Diego: si esta bien. El mira por las ventanas buscando algo

Shira: diego núnca nos encontraran aquí estamos asalvo

Diego: no no lo estaremos hasta que descubra quien era y quién nos persigue una vez lo descubra buscaremos la manera de salir de aquí

Shira: y a dónde iremis

Diego: no sé a Europa Asia donde sea el lugra más remutuo posible

Shira: debes tranquilisarte estaremos bien. Dice abrazando a diego

Mientras tanto el la CIA

James: ok soto logre encontrar todas las propiedades de shira pero en ni una hay nadie

Soto: diego es listo debe haverles dicho que se fueran... Seguro que son todas

James: bueno hay unas que eran del padre de shira pero nadie a ido ahí en años

Soto: deberas ?

James: si pero núnca la vendieron ni nada aún es de ellos

Soto: ok ahí iresmos envia a marcus él estara feliz de eliminarlos a ambos

James: envio solo a marcus ?

Soto: no que lleve refuerzos sino le pasara lo que a los otros

Luego de eso ellos envian a marcus con unos agentes más mientras que diego y shira ellos estaban aún el la antigua casa de shira

Diego: así que aquí pasaste tu infancia

Shira: si aquí fue donde pase la mayor parte de mi niñes

Diego: es lindo

Luego se escucha movimiento por él jardin diego se queda en silencio

Shira: pasa algo

Diego: shhhh silencio quedate ahí. Diego toma su arma

Shira se queda detras de el diego se asoma a la puerta y ve por la ventana el ve tres hombres armados

Shira: hay alguien

Diego: ok saldremos de aqui por atras sin hacer ruido

Shira: hay un auto en la cochera aún funciona

Diego: n hay tiempo vamos sube arriba

Ellos suben por las escaleras justo antes de que los tres hombres entres y marcus iva entres ellos

Marcus: rejistren todo el maldito lugar

Diego: mierda es ese mismo maldito

Shira: como es posible que nos hayan encontrado

Diego: son la CIA preguntale a ellos

Luego ellos se ocultan en el cuarto de shira mientras uno de los agentes subia por las escaleras

Diego: hay que salir de aquí vamos por la ventana

Shira: no tendras pensado saltar o si

Diego: algo así era mi plan

Ellos abren la ventana y salen de la casa bajan como pueden luego el agente entra y los ve correr

Agente: los enconte estan escapando. El toma su arma y comiensa a disparale a diego y shira

Los balasos pasan serca de ellos pero no les dan diego se voltea y responde el fuego el agente se cubre

Diego: quedaté ahí imbecil de mierda

Ellos siguen corriendo mientras marcus y los tres agentes los persiguen provocando una persecución a pie

Diego y shira corren escabullendose por donde más gente allá diego tenia sujetada la mano de shira y en la otra su arma

Marcus y los demás lo seguian pero entre tabta gente los perdieron de vista

Marcus: mierda... Quiero a todos los helicopteros en el aire ahora mismo

Diego y shira corrieron hasta un centro comercian donde se escondieron

Diego: creo que los perdimos

Shira: así que bueno forma de iniciar el día con unos locos de mierda tratandonos de matar

Luego unos policías pone la mano en el ombro de diego y de shira

Policía: señor lo lamento pero tiene que venir con nosotros

Diego: no haria eso si fuera tú

Policía: lo siento maldito. Dice mostrandole un ara

Diego: por qué todos tienen que hacerse los heróes ? . Luedo diego golpea en el rostro al policía toma el brazo del otro y lo noquea dejandolo en el suelo

Shira: rayos los mataste

Diego: no no los mate

Luego se escuchan barios tiros diego y shira se tiran al suelo y ven a los dos agentes que les disparan toda la gente corre asustada mientras diego y shira se cubren

Diego: mierda nos tiene acorralados

Shira: no sé debemos buscar la manera de salir... Que tal en ese. Dice señalando un auto que tenian en exibición

Diego: que en ese... Me parece bien

Los dos agentes dejan de dispara cuando no ven a diego y a shira luego diego enciende el auto

Diego: sujetate y agacha la cabeza

Shira: ok esta bien

Diego acelera todo lo que pude y se dirige hacia los agentes ellos disparan pero diego los avienta con el auto dejandolos inconcientes

Diego sale del centro comercial pero tres autos negros como es lo tipico comiensan a seguirlo ellos salen a la carretera mientras los siguen

Shira: tenemos compañia

Diego: ya me di cuanta

Mientras tanto con soto

El veia todo desde las cámaras en los autos que seguian a diego y a shira

Soto: ok envia tambien a la policía y a los helicópteros

James: si señor en seguida

Mientras tanto diego conducia muy rápido y por calle muy estrechas luego una patrulla de la policía aparece enfrente de él

Shira: wow wow wow cuidado al frente

Diego: ya lo vi. El sale de la calle y atrabiesa unos jardines destrullendo su costoso mercedes los autos aún los perseguian

Ellos pasan por barios jardines y hasta salir de nuevo a la calle pero ahora los seguian la policía y los agentes

Uno de los autos negros se coloca al lado del auto de diego y comiensa a chocarlos

Marcus: vamos mata a ese hijo de perra

Diego: ya mé canse de estos idiotas shira toma el bolante

Shira: qué dices ?

Diego: toma el bolante ahora

Shira: ok

Ella toma el bolante y diego carga el arma saca la mita del cuerpo por la ventana y apunta hacia las llantas del auto donde estaba marcus el dispara le da al neomatico el auto pierde el control y se choca

Luego le dispara al los otros autos y diego le da al conductor matandolo esta choca contra otros autos

Diego: ok ya me decise de ellos

Shira: pero aún nos sigue la policia

Diego: veamos si aún lo hacen

El desvia el auto a un lugar donde avia barios contenedores serca del muelle pero aún los seguian

Shira: fin del camino

Diego se ve forzado a detenerce ya que se acabo el camino todos los policías les apuntaban

Shira: y ahora que hacemos ?

Diego: sabes nadar bien

Shira: no pensaras tirar el auto al agua con todo y nosotros adentro a si ?

Diego: si algo así era mi idea ves otra salida

Shira: no

Diego: aver agachate. El le dispara a las ventania rompiendolas

Shira: no me gusta esto

Diego: conten la respiración

Luego diego acelera los policías le disparan al auto pero este cae al agua y se hunde los policias siguen disparandole al agua

Diego y shira salen por las ventanas rotas y nadan sumergidos hasta luego salen del agua en un muelle

Diego: mierda que mas falta malditos

Shira: mierda no recuerdo la ves que me senti tan cansada

Diego: ya me canse de esto de que nos persigan si razón

Shira: y que quieres hacer

Diego: solo se hacer una cosa y se quien nos puede ayudar

Shira: que quieres hacer

Diego: cambiemos de lado buscare a esos malditos averiguare por que quieren eliminarme y los matare luego saldremos del país nos podriasmos ir a donde sea

Shira: diego y si solo nos vamos podriamos ser felizes sin tener que hacer todo esto

Diego: deno sevar quien era debo hacerlo

Shira: ok hagamoslo

Continuara...

Bueno amigos eso fue todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y diganme que historia subo más tarde cuidense see you lather


	7. Chapter 7: un viejo amigo

Hola de nuevo amigos, bueno el día de hoy les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia ya saben les agredesco a todos por sus reviews y los dejo con el capítulo de hoy espero que les guste

Con diego y shira

Ellos salieron del río y llegaron a la calle ivan mojados por lo que levantarias sospechas ellos caminaban por la banqueta los helicoptéro y los autos de policía se veian

Diego: manten la mirada hacia el suelo ok todo saldra bien solo sigueme

Shira: ok te sigo

Ellos caminaban juntos shira tomaba la mano de diego y el én su otra mano el el bolsillo llevaba su arma

Policía: centran centran podria darme una descricpión de los sospechosos

Centran: si son un hombre y una mujer caucasicos de unos veiti tantos la mujer tiene cabello marron obscuro delgada alta y el hombre tiene cabello marron claro esta armado y el peligroso

Policía: es ese caso mejor envienme refuerzos quiern

Luego el policía gira su auto pero diego lo nota

Diego: carojo nos descubrieron ese maldito

Shira: de que hablas ?

Policía: alto los dos no se muevan

Diego: corre

El y shira comiensan a corren mientras el policía los seguia en su auto ellos entran a un callejon estrecho el policía aún los sigue ellos corren hasta salir del callejon ahí un auto un auto bloquea el paso de ellos un hombre vaja del auto

Manny: abajo

Diego y shira se tiran al suelo manny toma un arma y dispara a auto del policía no lo mata solo destruye el auto

Manny: suban rápido ahora ahora

Shira se levanta he iva asubir pero diego se lo impide

Diego: aguarda... Como sé que no es una trampa

Manny: por que te conozco y si quisiera matarte ya lo hubiera echo suban que esperan

Ellos suben al auto este era un auto color rojo marca ford manny acelera mientras el policía trata de seguirlo a píe él dispara pero no le da a nada

Diego: ok imbecil para el maldito auto y dimé quien mierdas eres tú. Dice apuntandole a manny

Manny: oye tránquilisate quieres... Soy manny soy tu amigo lo somos desde simpre

Shira: diego tránquilo baja el arma por dios

Manny: mira no te are daño ni a ti ni a ella puedes confiar en mi

Diego: ok pero yo conduzco

Manny: deacuerdo

Ellos cambien de lado antes de seguir avansando por la carretera

Con soto

Soto: imposible tenemos a todas las autoridades tras ellos y lo unico que tenemos es un auto en el fondo del río

James: es muy bueno sin duda escapara

Soto: no no lo hara no podemos dejar que lo haga

James: esto le gustara un policía los veo en un auto color rojo marca ford modelo 2010

Soto: lo estan ayudando envia un equipo que los atrape los quiero vivos

James: si señor

Con diego y shira

Diego conducia por la carretera se percataba de que no los siguieran

Diego: ok dimé por qué nos ayudas

Manny: soy tu amigo te ayudaria simpre que no lo recuerdas

Diego: no recuerdo nada desperta con ella ella es la unica persona que me ha ayudado

Manny: y como sabes que es de fiar

Diego: pues llevo con ella ya barios días y confio en ella te basta como se que tú eres de fiar

Manny: te conosco desde niño

Diego: entonces que era dimé

Manny: nos unimos a un programa secreto de investigación y espionaje pero cierto grupo de ombre como tú los llevarón para algo no sé que es un programa especia trabajavamos para la CIA días antes de que supiera que te avia disparado llamaste diciendo que tenias evidencia, evidencia de algo grande que pondria a la agencia a la luz de todos

Shira: de que hablan pero como que poner a la CIA a la luz de todos

Manny: ellos ocultan cosas cospiraciones y más

Luego en una intercepción un auto BMW negro choca el el costado izquierdo el auto donde ellos ivan este derrapa y se detiene otros dos autos se detienes

Diego: estan bien todos

Shira: creo que si pero tengo vidrio en la cara

Luego homres bajan de los auto y apuntan con ametralladoras

Diego: abajo abajo

Los hombre disparan los vidrios y las chispas volaban por todos lados diego enciende en auto u acelera atropellando a uno de los hombres

Diego: shira estas sangrado. Dice al ver que shira tiene sangre en la cara

Shira: si creo que me corte

Manny: vienen detras de nosotros

Diego: sujetence.

Diego acelera esquivando autos mientras manny intenta de dispararle a los autos pero uno de ellos choca a diego intentando destruirlo

Ellos esquivan autos pero el enemigo los seguia muy de serca

Diego: haré algo muy estupido

El se pasa al carri contrario quedando en contra de la via los autos lo siguen igual encontra de la via

Shira: wow wow wow que estas haciendo ?

Diego: algo muy estupido dije

El esquiva los auto pero uno de los persegidores no logra esquivar un camión este lo impacta y sale volando por el aire hasta caer y dar 6 vueltas

Ellos continuan encontra de la via otro de los autos pierde el control y se estrella contra otro auto

Luego el último auto los alcansa y comiensa a chocarlos las partes de ambos autos vuelan por los aires luego el auto choca a diego empujandolo contra el muro las chispas volaban luego diego ve que un camión viene justo hacia ellos el frena haciando que el otro auto choque contra en muro y el camión lo impacte

Diego: estas bien? le dice a shira

Manny: ay no lo sé creo que si

Diego solo ve a manny con cara de no eras tú al que le preguntaba

Shira: si creo que si

Diego: vamonos salgamos de aquí

Luego de eso diego conduce la orilla de una carretera ellos bajan del auto y manny saca un embace con gasolina

Manny: ten ayudame. Le dice a diego dándole gasolina

Ellos llenan al auto de gasolina y luego manny toma un fosforo y lo arroja el auto se llena de llamas ellos corren antes de que este explote en una gran bola de fuego

Shira: por qué hicieron eso

Manny: para deshacernos da la evidencia que no ves televición

Luego ellos caminaron hasta la casa de manny

Manny: esta es mi casa... Mi casa es su casa hay comida aguan lo que necesiten armas balas bombas... Arriba hay un cuarto pueden quedarce ahí

Diego: ok

Manny: y tengo ropa para ti amigo pero para ella no tego nada

Luego diego y shira suben al cuerto que manny les havia dicho

Shira: diego tú tambien sangras. Dice al ver que la erida del balazo sangraba de nuevo

Diego: esto no es nada ever tú dejame ver. El ve a shira ella tenia un corte

Shira: no fue nada solo es un corte del vidrio

Diego: aver aver si aquí hay algo. El toma una botella de alcohol y un poco de algodon

Shira: no creo que eso sea necesario

Diego: que acaso temes que arda un poco solo limpiare la herida

Shira: en primera tú eres el que tiene la herida de bala qué apenas y desinfectaste

Luego de eso diego limpia la herida de shira y el ve su brazo shira cose la herida. Luego pasan las horas todos estaban alerta de que no se hacercara nadie

Manny: dos horas y ni señal de vida no nos encontraran aquí

Diego: eso espero... Ahora quizá quisieras decirme más sobre mi

Manny: naciste aquí en los angeles fueimos al entrenamiento de marines luego la CIA nos entreno cono agentes cecretos luego desepareciste y la última vez que oí de tí decias tener la evidencia definitiva

Diego: pero no sabes que hice en el tiempo que nos separamos ?

Manny: no todo era secreto

Diego: entonces no sabes más... Bueno por lo menos ya me acuerdo de otras cosas

Manny: deven comer algo ire por algo

Diego: mejor voy yo tú cuida a shira ok

Manny: si quieres toma quizá la necesites. Dice dandole una pistola

Luego de eso diego sale de la casa pasan unos minutos antes de que el regrese

Diego: ya regrese... Shira te traje algo de ropa no sé si te quede

Shira: de dónde la tomaste

Diego: bueno pues de una casa estaba tendida y la tome

Luedo de eso llega la noche diego y shira estaban en el cuerto shira estaba acostada en la casa y diego veia por la ventana

Shira: diego tranqulizate un poco debes descansar

Diego: ok esta bien. El se acuesta al lado de shira

Shira: tranquilo no pasara nada todo estara bien

Diego: es que no puedo dejar de pensar en que se trata eso de lo que manny

Shira: diego no has olvidado lo que me dijiste la otra noche

Diego: no aún lo tengo presente... Yo te amo shira. Dice viendola muy tienamente

Shira: deberiasmo irnos podriamos vivir juntos en otro lado

Diego: no no nos dejaran en paz por eso debo terminar esot

Shira: ok trata de dormir

Diego: tú igual descansa. Luego diego acarisia a shira ella lo ve y lo abraza antes de darle un lindo y hermoso beso lleno de amor ellos se besan por unos segundos luego ellos se separan pero se vuelben a besar más apacionadamente. Diego acrisiaba y besaba a shira muy tiernamente

Continuara

Y si cree que llegaron a algo mayor eso ya se lo podran imaginar o si quieren lo pongo el el siguiente capítulo bueno espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews y los espero en el siguiente capítulo cuidense and see you later

Continuara


	8. Chapter 8

Hola amigos saludos, bueno el día de hoy les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia ya saben espero les guste y gracias a todos por sus reviews bueno los dejo con este capítulo espero que les guste

Con diego y shira

Ellos estaban en casa de manny diego y shira estaban en una havitación ellos dormian juntos

Sueño de diego:

El se ve de nuevo en la misma torre que en el sueño anterior con el arma y efectuando el disparo y asierta en el hombre trajeado este cae

Luego diego guarda su arma toma una pistola con silenciador y baja del edificio discretamente

Fin del sueño

Luego diego despierta de golpe algo nervioso y desconcertado

Shira: diego... Estás bien ?

Diego: no lo sé es que no entiendo

Shira: solo fue una pesadia un sueño nada más

Diego: pues parecia muy real. El se levanta y sale de la avitación

Shira: diego a dónde vas espera. Ella va tras él

Luego diego enciendo la computadora que tenia y busca los asesinatos de gente importante

Diego: si es solo un sueño no encontrare nada aquí y solo fue una pesadia

Shira: no entiendo nada de lo que estas hablando

Luego entre tantos rostros diego ve uno tan identico al de su sueños el ve y anota la dirección de donde fue asesinado

Diego: aquí iremos mañana tengo que saver que paso es ese lugar

Shira: ok pero para eso debes dormir un poco tambien eres humano

Luego de eso a la mañana siguiente era un nuevo día y diego sin perdida de tiempo va con shira a aquel lugar que avia visto

Ellos estaban en la calle donde supuestamente le avian disparado al tipo

Diego: fue aquí... Pero no recuerdo nada quizá iendo hacian donde dispare

Shira: te digo que quizá solo fue un mal sueño

Diego: fue desde ahí desde ese edificio avandonado. Dice señalando un edificio

Luego ellos entran a este edificio subieron al último piso diego ve por la ventana ventana y tiene el mismo algulo que su sueño

Mientras tanto el la CIA

James: oigan los tengo los identificamos estan el edificio en donde cumplio una misión

Soto: ok envia personal pero que nadie se de cuenta

James: enviare tres agentes les dire que prosedan con cautela

Con diego y shira

Ellos estaban el una avitación diego ve por la ventana y recuerda un momento en el cual el estaba sobre una mesa junto a la ventana el recuerda cada momento de cuando mato alguien importante

Diego: fue aquí... Era un buen día no havia muchi viento el punto perfecto para la misión

Shira: y qué quieres decir con eso

Diego: que por desgracia soy un asecino

Shira: no lo eres te obligaron a hacerlo y hay que descubrir quien fue

Luego el teléfono de diego suena el contesta

Manny: diego van hacia donde tú estas debes irte rápido no tienes tiempo escondete

Diego: tengo una idea

Shira: que haces ? Dice al ver que el marca su teléfono

Diego: llamo al 911

Shira: y para qué si no nos creeran menos nos ayudaran

Diego: confia el mi

Luego una operadora contesta la llamada

Diego: si escuche disparos son tres hombres parecieran tener identificaciones falsas o algo así... Si vengan rápido

Shira: que has echo ?

Diego: tranquila solo llame a la caballeria. El apunta hacia la pared y dispara 4 veces sin darle a nada

Diego: ahora vamonos rápido vamonso de aquí

Ellos salen del edificio y comiensan a caminar los agentes de la CIA llega pero jsuto llaga la policía y los detien

Luego diego y shira ivan por la calle ellos caminaban intentando no llamar la antención ni ser vistos por las camaras

Diego: sea como sea me obligaron lo hice solo pero lo hice y no creo que ellos lo olviden

Shira: si pero mira eres bueno lograremos descubrir esto eso de llamar a la policía y dispara fue genial osea núnca me me hubiera ocurrido

Diego: creo que estoy entrenado para eso pero no lo sé

Shira: de una manera u otra lograremos averiguar todo

Diego: nos vienen siguiendo no voltees a ver solo sigueme

Diego toma a shira de la mano ellos entra a un callejon luego diego espera a que se aserque lo suficiente luego él lo golpea con el codo el la cara lo toma del brazo con una llave

Shira: cuidado. Dice al ver que un agente más les apunta

Ellos se cubren el hombre dispara los pedasos de pared vuelan por todos lados... El otro agente corre pero antes de que huia diego le dispara en la espalda pero él otro ajente contesta el fuego

Diego: cuando te diga corres tan rápido como puedas hacia allá. Dice señalando una puerta

Shira: ok

El hombre disparaba luego diego sale disparando y camina hacia el hombre

Diego: corre y alejate ve con manny

Luego shira sale corriendo diego dispara pero se queda sin balas el hombre sale y le apunta diego se cubre tras un auto pero el hombre saca una ametralladora y dispara

Luego se hacerca la policia pero el hombre les dispara antes de que llegen luego este camina hacia donde estaba diego pero ya no lo ve

Luego este ve a diego que corre entra en el edificio diego corria subiendo las escaleras buscando huir

Shira: diego

Diego: shira que hacer te dije que te fueras

Shira: es que no supe a donde ir

Luego de nuevo los disparos lo obligan a correr ellos entran en un apartamento y se cubren tras un sofa el hombre entra y le dispara a toda la havitación este se queda sin balas

Luego diego recarga su arma y apunta el sale de su escondite y dispara la sangre salpica las paredes diego dispara 6 veces haciendo que el hombre caiga medio muerto

Shira: esta muerto ?

Diego: quedete ahí no salgas. El se hacerca con cuidado el hombre se desangraba

Diego: dime maldito de uno u otra moriras dime quien te envio a matarme

Agente: n- no te- te- dire ni mierda. Dice con dificultad

Diego le apunta a la cabeza y dispara

Diego: vamonos salgamos de aquí seguramente vendran más

Luego ellos salen y caminan hasta llegar a la casa de manny

Manny: como, dimé como mierdas se te ocurre salir así por así

Diego: así pues no sé yo no tengo la culpa de que una caminata en la calle se convierta en una competencia de tiro al blanco

Manny: si pero ve esto 4 patrullas de policía llenas de aujeros y 3 policías muertos y 1 herido... Sin mensionar a un agente echo mierda en un apartamento

Shira: ok no comensemos una discución por esto nosotros nos tenemos unos a lo otros

Diego: descubri que soy un asesino y se a quien mate ahora debo saver por que

Shira: simple hiso algo y iva a hacer algo con lo cual no estaban de acuerdo

Manny: al no poder silenciarlo decidieron matarlo

Diego: pero quien me mando a hacerlo... Eso hombre debio haver sabido algo y si fue así savia que estaba en peligro

Shira: cual es tú punto ?

Diego: el no es el unico en saberlo hay que investigarlo he ir con sus conocidos

Manny: y no crees que eso es muy peligroso puede que ya nos esten esperando

Shira: manny tiene razón si nos encontraron hoy seguro lo haran de nuevo

Diego: pues es un riesgo que hay que tomar pero no dejare esto así es hora de que persigamos a los que nos persiguen

Manny: sabes lo que significa eso estas hablando de seguir agentes de la CIA es un suicidio

Shira: si es muy peligroso recuerda

Diego: pues eso es lo de menos recuerden que apenas se que soy asesino y debo saber por qué

Shira: ire contigo diego

Manny: si quieres hacer esto necesitaremos más armas, más equipo, más de todo

Diego: esta es la unica solución vere quien me dijo que hiciera lo que hice y lo matare

Shira: no crees que es muy peligroso diego encerio

Diego: si pero si lo logro quizá podre vivir en paz el resto de mi vida... Ahora tenemos trabajo

Continuara

Bueno amigos eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y lamento muchisimo no haver actualizado antes pero tube días difíciles y la página me dio problemas y mi compu se descompuso y intente actualizar desde mi cel pero sufrio una desconfiguración y yo aquí queriendo actualizar pero bueno los espero en sl sig cap cuidense see you lather


	9. Chapter 9

Hola saludos de nuevo amigos, bueno les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia bueno ya saben les doy gracias a todos por sus reviews y los dejo con el capítulo de hoy espero que les guste

Con diego y shira

Ellos estaban el casa de manny diego investigaba sobre la persona que se supone el avia liquidado

Manny: encontraste algo que sea util

Diego: si la nada sirve entonces si... No hay nada solo una persona

Manny: y que eso no es algo

Diego: no si la persona se reporta como muerta hace 2 años

Shira: pero si te dijiere que yo he visto a ese tipo

Diego: es imposible

Shira: no no ha llegado al hospital es alguien de mucho dinero no esta agual que en la foto pero es el

Diego: y eso no nos sirve de mucho por qué no savemos donde vive

Shira: eso no es cierto busca registro deve de aver algo

Diego: aquí esta se hace llamar cesar pero ese no es su verdadero nombre

Shira: entonces que aremos

Diego: visitarlo. Dice tomando su arma un saco y las llaves del auto de manny

Manny: ese es mi auto

Diego: lo devolvere

Luego ellos salen de la casa de manny y se dirigen a la dirección que havian investigado

Mientras tanto con la CIA

Soto: no puedo creer que sea necesario hacer tanto alboroto para atrapar a un solo hombre

James: bueno solo fueron un par de hombres uno muerto y uno herido

Soto: así dejemos a un lado las 3 patrullas destruidas y un apartamento llenos de oyos de balas

James: y que el seguro lo cubrira los medios ya hicieron su historia estamos más limpios que una sabana

Soto: bueno quiero que me mantengan informado el regreso al lugar de su misión trama algo

James: como qué ?

Soto: no tengo ni la menor idea pero por si acaso manda seguridad a cada uno de los jefes del proyecto

James: un guardia por cada uno

Soto: que sean dos diego es muy violento y no confio en uno es más no confio ni en mi sombra

James: por que sera me pregunto yo

Con diego y shira

En una casa muy grande de un lugar muy lindo un auto deportivo se estaciona y un hombre trajeado deciende de el y se dirige hacia la puerta el iva a abri pero ve que alguien ya abrio el saca una pistola y entra

Diego: no te muevas suelta el arma y no hagas ni un ruido

El tipo sueta el arma y entra a la casa diego cierra la puerta mientras le apunta al tipo

Cesar: oigan si dinero es lo que quieren puedo darles lo que quiera pero dejenme en paz

Diego: no quiero dinero y sé que tú nombre no es cesar si no alejandro

Cesar: ese tipo ya no existe hice lo posible para que muriera en un accidente

Shira: entonces estamos hablando con un fantasma

Cesar: saben cuanto cuesta ser otra persona ahora tengo una vida

Diego: así pues yo necesito recordas la mía y ver quien me hiso... Eliminar a tu amigo

Cesar: y así quieres que te ayude maldito

Shira: porqué siempre tienen que maldesir... Y pues él lo hiso por ordenes

Cesar: pues quien lo manda a enlistarce con esos pendejos

Shira: yo que se que te hiso a tí aparentar morir ?

Cesar: mi amigo en que murio trabajaba para la CIA lo mataron por tratar de revelar un proyecto

Diego: que tanto sabes tú por favor necesito saverlo ?

Cesar: na no me dijo nada más solo que hiva a revelar algo al mundo luego lo mataste

Shira: pero deve haver algo más como no se algun rejistro o algo así

Cesar: todo lo dejo en una cabaña en el lago pero me dijo que si algo le pasaba quemara todo y lo hice

Shira: y por qué le hiciste caso ?

Cesar: tú que arias ?

Diego: entonces todo lo quemaste no hay nada más

Cesar: si en resto se lo quedo él no se si lo destruyo o si lo guardo pudo arrojarlo al mar no se

Diego: entonces no sabes nada esto fue en bano

Cesar: no del todo el lo savia todo pero me dijo que dajaria una lista de las personas que estan involucradas

Diego: y dónde esta esa lista

Cesar: es lo qué no se solo me dejo un auto en una bodaga

Shira: entonces esta en el auto es obvio

Cesar: tengan las llaves bayan a las bobedas de la calle 14 la bodega es la 37 L

Shira: gracias por ayudarnos

Cesar: lo hago solo por una cosa dime qué haras que los malditos por lo que murio mi amigo los acabaras. Le dice a diego

Diego: lo acabare eso te lo aseguro

Luego ellos salen de la casa de cesar y van a las bodegas que les dijo ellos estaban afuera diego abre los candados

Diego: ok vemos. Luego el abre la puerta de la bodega y se ve un auto un lamborghini gallardo color rojo

Shira: mierda encerio este es el auto wow siempre quizé subirme a uno de estos

Diego: vamos si hay algo en este auto hay que encontrarlo

Ellos suben y comiensan a buscar pero no encontraban nada entonces diego encuentra un chip en el auto

Diego: debe ser esto

Mientras en la CIA

James: por novenecima ves los encontre

Soto: ok no hagas nada estan involucrados en tiroteos envia a la policia

James: ok ya van en camino

Con diego y shira

Diego: segura que no encontraste nada más

Shira: si no hay nada más

Luego una patrulla de policia se estaciona frente a ellos y dos policias se bajan apuntando

Shira: diablos ahora qué

Diego: no puede ser

Policia: alto bajen del auto

Policia 2: sentran posible persecusión

Policia: oye ve que auto es nunca los alcansariamos

Diego: ponte en cisturon de seguridad

Shira: ok. Ella se pone el cinturon y se sienta bien

Diego enciende el auto y se coloca el sinturon luego aselera dejando humo de las ruedas y sale a gran velocidad

Los policias comiensan a seguirlo ellos salen de las bodegas a la calle donde diego aselera más y más

Shira: esto esta de lujo siempre quieze estar en un super auto en una persecusión

Diego: pues para mi no es tan tan divertido

Shira: lo siento

Ellos esquiva autos mientras más policias trataban de seguirlos pero la velocidad del lamborghini no se le comparaban

En la CIA

James: jefe ponga las noticias

Soto: que sucede

James: solo hagalo

Soto enciende la televisión y ven en auto esquivando a los policias y demás autos

Soto: no me digas que en ese moustro va nuestro hombre

James: si ahí vas

Soto: mierda como detenemos un lamborghini

James: bombardeandolo

Con diego y shira

Ellos ivan en el auto este iva a gran velocidad pero las policia trataba de seguirlo con un helicoptéro

Shira: que hacemos entonces

Diego: solo espera tengo una idea

Ellos aseleran más y más

Continuara

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus revies y hasta la próxima cuidense and see you lather


	10. Chapter 10

Hola saludos a todos amigos, bueno el día de hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia ya saben amigos les agradesco por sus reviews y espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy espero que lo disfruten

Con diego y shira

Ellos estaban en plena persecución le helicoptéro y la policia los seguian muy de serca

Shira: son mucho no podremos avadirlos

Diego: si si podemos. El aselera más y más tratando de perder a los policias el los dejan atras pero el helicoptéro los seguia aún

Shira: ahora que piensas hacer

Diego: lo perderemos en el tunel

Ellos se meten en un tunel el helicoptéro vuela hacia el otro extremo del tunel

Piloto: ok cuando se aseruquen disparenle con todo lo que tengamos

Diego: hay no. Dice al ver el helicoptéro el detiene el auto

Shira: que haces la policia sigue tras nosotros

Diego: ok baja del auto y escondete ok

Shira: que vas a hacer

Diego: una estúpidez creo.

Shira baja del auto diego aselera el auto hacia un camión con una rampa que quedaba justo al helicoptéro diego aselera más y más en luego salta del auto el auto sube la rampa e impacta el helicoptéro haciendo que este explote luego el lo que queda de la aeronave explota al caer al suelo

Luego shira ve desde lejos en incendio ella trata de ver a diego pero no lo ve

Shira: diego ?... Diego ?

Diego: tranquila aquí estoy estoy bien. Dice levantandoce del suelo algo adolorido

Shira: diego diego que has echo estas bien

Diego: si si lo estoy pero me golpie en poco

Luego las sirenas de los autos de la policia se escuchan venir

Diego: rápido corre sigueme

Shira: ok

Ellos corren hasta llegar a un auto ellos suben lo encienden y luego se van lo más rápido que pueden

Más tarde con diego y shira

Ellos llegan a la casa de manny caminando ya que el auto lo dejaron en otra calle ellos entran a casa de manny

Manny: que rayos estan pensando ustedes siempre que salen terminana en las noticias

Shira: salemos en la telE

Manny: en más que eso su show con su auto veloz ya esta en la internet

Diego: así y que tal sali bien peinado ?

Manny: no de echo es el más visto de todo el mundo

Shira: me alegro que les guste lo que hicimos

Manny: por lo menos consiguieron algo de valor

Diego: si tenemos barias cosas importantes

Manny: como qué

Diego: información sobre que es lo que era y un chip donde espero obtener más

Manny: y por eso era necesario hacer una esena de alto riesgo

Diego: es mi estilo ahora

Luego diego sube al cuarto donde se quedaba y shira va tras de el

Shira: estas herido ?

Diego: no solo estoy adolorido pero creo que estoy bien

Shira: y ahora que piensas hacer ?

Diego: bueno ver que hay aquí en esta memoria. Dice mostrando el chip

Luego ellos bajan y diego inserta la memoria en una computadora diego accede a los informes

Shira: que logras ver

Diego: no se son informes de personas aquí se ve como que son personas de importancia

Shira: por que lo dices

Diego: por que todos son de la CIA y creo que los conoci

Shira: y que piensas hacer

Diego: averiguar... Vere y descubrire que me hiso ser asesino y eliminare a quien se lo merezca

Manny: oye que tipo de locura estas hablando por que si quieres seguir a cada uno de ellos

Diego: si es lo que quero hacer

Manny: estas loco loco pero loco de remate

Diego: si lo se me patina el coco

Shira: diego pero que quieres hacer por que no lo dejamos así y nos vamos imagina podriamos ser felizes

Diego: no es tan fácil como crees shira... Nos van a seguir hasta matarnos

Shira: ni siquiera lo sabes y ya estas suponiendo diego y si no

Diego: pero y si no nunca lograre saber quien era antes de esto

Shira: pero y qué que no te importe el pasado lo que importa es que estaremos juntos

Diego: lo se yo yo no se es que al mismo tiempo siento que no puedo dejarlo así

Manny: por que no hazlo como shira dice pueden irse ahora

Diego: ok esto es lo que haremos pues solo averigue lo suficiente y nos vamos

Shira: ok esta bien lo sé. Dice besando a diego muy profundamente

Mientras tanto en la CIA

James: savemos donde esta diego

Soto: dónde esta ese desgraciado ?

James: donde crees

Soto: no se dime antes de que te dispare

James: ok esta en la casa de otro de nuestros espias

Soto: con quien de nuestros espias

James: con uno llamado manny y sabemos donde vive

Soto: si pues entonces envien agentes hoy en la noche para encargarce de el

James: ok lo haremos con la mayor cautela que podamos

Soto: que sea hoy esta noche que parezca que fue suisidio

James: lo haremos lo más cauteloso posible

Con diego y shira

Ya era algo de noche todos estaban muy pero muy muy cansados debido a todo el alboroto que hubo

Shira: buenas noches diego

Diego: descansa shira buenas noches. Dice dandole un beso

Luego mas de noches cuando todos estaban dormidos diego estaba en la sala de la casa pensando

Luego shira baja por las escaleras y ve a diego

Shira: diego que haces aquí. Dice bajando las escaleras

Diego: nada simplemente no puedo dormir. Dice viendo a shira

Shira: y por que no puedes dormir diego

Diego: pues estaba pensando y no puedo dormir

Shira: diego trata de hacerlo no puedes quedarte toda la noche así

Mientras que sin saber 6 ombres con armas se acercaban a la casa de manny ellos iban muy silenciosamente

Diego: oyes eso shira

Shira: que cosa diego ?

Diego: alejate de las ventanas y no hagas ruido

Luego diego toma un cuchillo y se aserca a la ventana silenciosamente luego el ve a dos hombres con escopetas asercarse

Diego le ase señas a shira para que se esconda los hombre abren la puerta y entran a la casa

Cuando el primero entra diego lo golpea y le insarta en cuchillo en la espalda toma la escopeta y le dispara al seundo

Manny: mierda que fue eso. Dice al oir el ruido del disparo

Diego: shira rádipo escondete y no salgas

Luego otros 2 hombres disparan atraves de las ventanas diego se cubre tras un sofa mientras shira estaba en las escaleras

Shira veia como le disparaban a diego el estaba cubierto en un sofa shira toma valientemente una pistola y dispara haciendo que los ombres se distraigan

Luego diego sale de su escondite y dispara barias veces la escopeta contra los ombres el les da a los dos luego diego va hacia donde esta shira

Diego: shira cubrete y no salgas

Manny: que mierdas pasa aquí

Diego: que que crees que pasa nos disparan eso pasa

Manny: no me digas

Diego: entonces por que preguntas

Shira: al suelo. Luego ellos ven que les puntan y se lanzan al suelo antes que les comienzen a disparar

Diego: que que hacemos no tenga armas

Shira: no y esa escopera

Diego: a menos que funcione con tenedores no sirve de nada

Shira: hay diego no es tiempo para sarcasmo

Manny: ok en aquella mesa debajo de ella hay armas

Diego: así solo hay que pasar en una lluvia de balas

Shira: y si alguien los distrae

Manny: si solo alguien tiene que ser suficiente mente idiota para salir corriendo frente ellos

Luego ellos ven a manny com una mirada que dice tu lo haras

Manny: no ni lo piensen desgraciados

Diego: mmmm

Shira: hazlo por tus amigos

Manny: desgracia

Continuara

Bueno amigos eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y los espero en el proximo capítulo bueno cuidense see you lather


	11. Chapter 11

Hola amigos saludos a todos, bueno el día de hoy les traigo un capítulo más de está historia así que ya saben amigos espero que les guste y les agradesco por sus reviews bueno los dejo con el capítulo de hoy

Con diego y shira

Ellos se cubrian tras el sofa mientras los dos agentes disparaban por la ventana duego veia el arma pero no podia salir por los disparos

Diego: ok manny sales a la cuenta de tres corre a las escaleras yo tomo el armas y les disparo

Manny: si por que no mejor disparo yo

Shira: quien dispara quien corre no importa igual haganlo

Manny: para mi no da igual

Diego: ok estan recargando corre

Manny sale corriendo los agentes le disparan diego toma el arma y les dispara a ambos agentes matandolos

Manny: dijiste que estaban recargando infeliz

Diego: lo siento si no era así núnca hubieras salido

Shira: hay ya dejen de pelear quieren mejor vamonos

Manny: mi casa no puede ser animales lo destrozaron todo

Shira: por lo menos no te dieron a ti mejor vamonos o seguro vendran más

Diego: si tienez razón seguro vendran más y en poco tiempo

Manny: ok ok vamonos mejor

Ellos salen de la casa de manny hacia algun hotél para pasar la noche... Luego mas agentes llegan a la casa de manny pero ya no encuentran nada

A la mañana siguiente diego despierta con shira en el hotel ellos diego estava viendo sobre el hombre que investigarian

Diego: ok ok segun esto kene es uno de los agentes de alto rango y sera al que interrogaremos

Shira: y como quieres llegar a él

Diego: el esta fuera de este estado por lo quetendremos que viajar

Shira: viajar ? A cuanto te refieres cuando dices viajar ?

Diego: me refiero a atravesar el país entero de un lado al otro

Luego de eso ellos alistan sus cosas diego prepara equipo y luego ellos viajan atraves de la carretea desde los angeles hasta miami.

Ellos se detienen en un hótel donde se ospedan

Diego: ok ire tengo la dirección del apartamento de este tipo ire yo solo regreso en dos horas

Shira: nada que voy solo yo ire contigo

Manny: no yo si prefiero quedarme

Diego: nada de eso manny te vienes shira te quedas

Shira: pues desde cuando dices eso ire quieras o no

Luego ellos salen del hótel hacia el edificio del tipo que diego iva a interrogar ellos llegan en unos minutos

Luego diego y shira bajan del auto y entran al edificio ellos suben por el asensor diego saca y carga su arma

Shira: crees que sea necesario ?

Diego: si núnca se save... Dice poniendole un silenciador a la pistola

Shira: no piensas matarlo o si ?

Diego: eso depende

Luego el asensor llega al piso las puertas se abren y los guardias los miran uno de ellos reconoce a diego al istante pero diego le dispara a ambos antes de que puedan hacer algo

Shira: diego los mataste

Diego: si lo hice... El se coloca a la par de la puerta... Y le da un arma a shira

Shira: mierda... No sé usasr estas cosas ?

Diego: es fácil no tiene ciencia solo apunta y dispara

Shiea: si suena tan fácil eh

Luego diego derriba la puertas en seguida ve a dos guardias el les dispara dos veces a cada uno

Diego entra y ve a mario y a tres guardias el les dispara a dos a la cabeza en tercero trata de disparale a diego pero esquiva el tiro con una vualta de gato en el suelo y le dispara tres veces al guardia este cae medio muerto luego diego le apunta a mario

Mario: oye si dinero es lo que quieres te lo doy pero vete

Diego: no soy ladron vengo por lo que sabes

Luego en agente medio muerto toma una pistola y trata de apuntarle a diego

Shira: diego cuidado. Ella dispara bario tiros al asar uno de ellos le da al agente matandolo

Mario: oye mira disparo con los ojos cerrados

Diego: qué... Por qué disparaste con los ojos cerrados ?

Shira: no no no fue mi culpa yo yo

Diego: olvidalo. El toma a mario y lo avienta al suelo luego le apunta con su pistola

Mario: que es lo que quieres no te conosco quién eres

Diego: soy alguien que quiere saver la verdad... Tienes acceco a los informes confidenciales de la CIA ?

Mario: oye no se nada no tengo gana

Diego: eso es mierda... El golpea fuerte a marios

Shira: oye no lo mates o no le sacaras nada

Diego: no pienso matarlo aún... Dime sabes de algun proyecto de asesinatos en cubierto

Mario: no se nada

Diego golpea ne duevo a mario y le repite lapregunta

Diego: me dices esta vez... Diego toma a mario y lo pone frente la ventana ellos estaban en el piso 34

Shira: que haces ?

Diego: lo convencere... Dime todo lo que sepas o te mueres hoy. Dice apenas sujetandolo evitando que caiga

Mario: ok ok te lo solo supe de un proyecto a cargo de un tal tomas pero no se a que más llego solo eso se

Diego: eso es todo. Dice apuntadole con su pistola

Mario: si lo es lo es no estoy metido en nada de eso por favor no me mates tengo familia

Diego: pues agradeceles por que te acaban de salvar la vida

Luego ellos salen del apartamento y luego del edificio ellos suben al auto y se van muy rápidamente

Shira: baya que forma de sacarle la verdad en un punto pense que si lo matarias

Diego: si iva a matarlo

Shira: si yo lo savia... Que ?

Diego: si iva a matarlo de un tiro o lo arrojaria del techo

Shira: que y lo dices asi de simple como que fuera tan fácil

Diego: pudo haver sido fácil pero le crei entonces desidi que viviera

Luego ellos regresan al hotel donde se havian hospedado ellos llegan pagan toman sus cosas y se van a otro hotel para que no los encuentren

Shira: por cuantos hoteles andaremos

Diego: por los que sean necesarios para ocultarnos

Shira: ok y a cuantos más piensas ir a matar o a golpear

Diego: el siguiente es ese tomas el sabe algo y debo averiguarlo... Pero ya es tarde para mientras vamos a dormir si ?

Shira: si esta bien

Luego ellos se acuestan para tratar de dormir antes de seguir en su busqueda

Mientras tanto con soto

Ellos estaban el el apartamento de mario justo donde diego havia estado

Soto: entonces estás bien no te paso nada

Mario: no solo venia no sé hablando de cosas y preguntado más cosas

Soto: pero no te hiso nada verdad

Mario: no estoy bien

Soto: lo estás por que le diste lo que queria le diste información vital

Mario: soto lo siento me iva a matar que querias que hiciera disculpa

Soto: ok pero alguien que hable no puede trabajar para nosotros

Mario: entonces que harás conmigo ?

Soto: despedirte. El saca su pistola con silenciador y le dispara a mario en la cabeza toda la pared queda manchada de sangre y mario cae muerto

James: ahora que ?

Soto: hay que hacer que paresca que diego lo hiso...

James: ok y ya tengo a dos hombres trabajando en el

Con diego y shira

Shira no podia dormir ni un poco ella se movia de un lado al otro sin pader dejar de pensar en todas las cosas malas que les podian pasar

Diego: estas bien shira ?

Shira: solo no se no puedo dormir

Diego: tranquila no pasara nada... Te traigo algo

Shira: si un poco de agua

Diego se levanta y va por el agua el sale del cuarto y un hombre lo golpea fuertemente en el estomago y luego en la cara derribandole y apuntadole con una pistola

Agente 1: ve por la chica

Agente 2: entendido

Diego trata de levantarce pero el agente lo golpea de nuevo luego en segundo agente saca a shira de la avitación

Agente 2: aqui esta

Shira: sueltame pedazo de mierda. Ella golpea fuerte al agente

Agente 2: oye

Diego: no te atrevas a tocarla o te juro que te matare

Agente 1: pues soy yo el que tiene el arma apuntando a tu cara

Diego: no necesito el arma lo hare con mis manos

Luego diego escupe en la cara del agente distrallendolo el lo golpea fuertemente shira golpea al otro agente en el cuello

Diego golpea al agente pero el otro se abalanza contra el y lo derriba y comienza a golpearlo diego se levanta y golpea al agente toma un cuchillo y lo entierra en el pecho de uno de los agentes

El restante gopea a diego diego se abalanza contra el agente este trata de esquivas el golpe y ambos rompen la ventana y caen...

To be continued

Bueno amigo eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y los espero en el sig cap

PD: tambien me disculpo por no subir nada en miercoles pero tenia mucha tarea y no me dio tiempo y ayer pues me quede dormido mientras escrivia este capítulo bueno cuidense and see you lather


End file.
